The Mage and the Swordswoman
by tsaieric
Summary: Negi and Setsuna had been sent on a quest to recover magical artifacts in South America, will this bring Negi and Setsuna closer or will this set them apart? NegiSetsuna pairing. Contiunation, AU, Complete. 1st revision done.
1. Prologue Average Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Prologue "Average Vacation"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone, this story came into reality after several abandoned attempts at it. But thanks to the review by Havenoname, I decided to actually start one. And warning again, this is a Negi/Setsuna pairing story and it is kind of like a continuation so whatever is after Act 108 will be disregarded unless they seems to fit in with my story. Anyway, remember to check my profile for updates on the progress of my writings

Oh and side note, I hate yuri fics.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first semester at Mahora Academy Junior High is coming to an end. For most students this means that a break is coming up and they certainly like to enjoy a vacation from school.

For class 3-A, this meant a rest from all the havoc that happened during the cultural festival.

For Negi Springfield, it meant that maybe he could finally have the chance to visit his sister and Anaya in Wales; however, unknown to him that his vacation had already been decided by someone else.

Meanwhile, a lonely girl sat in her chair while she watched her friends discuss about the things they will possibly be doing over the vacation.

"So Set-chan, what are you going to do over the break?" Konoe Konoka asked her childhood best friend and escort as she and Kagaurazaka Asuna discussed their plans over the break.

"I think I will be staying around here, Konoka-Ojosama." Setsuna Sakurazaki answered as she turns her gaze towards her best friends.

"I see." Konoka smiled then returns to converse again with Asuna.

Unknown to them, her thoughts are on some other thing other than the rest ahead of them.

During the pass cultural festival, she had revealed her feelings for her teachers Negi Springfield, who probably is now with Chamo, the ermine, somewhere in the school building, to other people for the first time.

However, the fight with Evangeline A.K. McDowell still troubled her to this day, as she is constantly being reminded that she is half-demon and she can never find true happiness with humans.

However, just as her thoughts were about to go deeper, the announcer went off, calling her name.

"Negi Springfield Sensei and Sakurazaki Setsuna of 3-A, please report to the dean's office." The announcer repeated the announcement as Setsuna stood up from her spot. After saying goodbyes to her friends, she left for the dean's office and as she went, her heart pounded for she knows that Negi is going to be there as well.

Recently, it had been hard for her to see her friend Asuna getting closer with Negi, and it had been extremely hard for her to concentrate on the lesson.

Still, what troubled her greatly right now is why did the dean called them both to his office?

Both Negi and Setsuna arrived at the front of the dean's office at the same time. And Setsuna, to the her of best ability, tries to start a conversation. However, the conversation ended when the dean called them both in.

The dean's office, though not richly decorated, still displays feeling of grandeur, Setsuna noted as this is her probably sixth or seventh time she had been called here this year. But the interior design as she believes is little of relevance of why they are here.

"Have a seat, Negi-kun and Setsuna-chan." Konoe Konoemon, the dean, greeted them as they both took a seat.

"Negi, Setsuna, there is a situation that needs to be taken care off." Negi and Setsuna listens carefully as the dean, who is also the head of Kanton Magic Association, explain to them the job.

"A group of archeologists have found a ruin in Peru of South America that we have been looking for over the years, and we are sending you in, to collect whatever magical artifacts you can." Konoemon continues as he handed them a packet of information, which both Setsuna and Negi began to read.

"Why us, dean?" Negi asks.

Konoemon is silent for a few seconds as he stood up form his chair behind the large desk.

"It is because that my old friend, the dean of the Mage Academy asks that you be send in, since there is also information regarding your father to be found there." The answer surprises both of Negi and Setsuna.

"You mean information of my father's whereabout?" Setsuna could see that surprise and excitement as Negi dropped his jaw, while a smile formed on his face.

"That is correct." Konoemon replies as he walks around the room, then turning his sight back on them again.

"Why me though? Why not the others, dean?"" Setsuna asked as she wanted to know why the dean chose her, but not anyone else even though she does not have anything against it and is even considering this an opportunity for her to be away from her friends and figure things out.

"Because the others, we don't want them to be involved since this is in a foreign country and plus I don't want to have to stamp every five second for Evangeline-san." Konoemon answers as he look straight into her eyes.

"How about Ojosama?" Then Setsuna remembers that Konoka still requires an escort.

"We have asked Master Aoyoma to send another one of her apprentice during your absence, so go in peace." That ended the rest of her worries as Konoemon finished that sentence.

The discussion lasted only a short while after that, but during the remaining part, Setsuna thought about being alone with Negi and this thrills her, but at the same time scares her.

When it ended, Negi and Setsuna walked out of the room together and they began to talk amongst each other.

But very unfortunately, the information is heard by someone who shouldn't hear it, such as Asuna and Nodoka, also known as Honya.

"So this is why." Asuna says with a frown as she watched Negi and Setsuna walk away down the corridor.

"Well, yoroshusko onagaishimasu, Negi Sensei." Setsuna said with a smile and a pretty cheerful voice as they walked down corridor together.

"Yoroshusko, Setsuna-san." Negi replied with a smile on his face as they walked back to the dorm to prepare for the extra journey of this average vacation.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 03/03/2008

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone, how does this look? I wish all of you had a great time reading this story. Anyway read and review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I will try to write one chapter at a time. This chapter took me three and a half hours to write. Anyway again please check my profile for updates and read and review.


	2. Chapter I Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter I "Preparations"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, chapter one up. I am probably going to work on this story when I have time since, I want to have time finish one chapter althogether at once so the thoughts won't seem so broken up into pieces. Anyway, the adventure will truly begin in the third chapter, but this chapter you will see what goes on in the head of the two characters involved. Anyway here you go, and enjoy it as much as you want to, okay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi and Setsuna walked back to the dorms together as they spoke about things they should be preparing for this trip.

Very soon they both arrive at the point to separate and after saying farewell to one another, they quickly went on their separate ways, since they need to pack up since they are leaving tomorrow morning.

Even though nothing was said, they both have their own thoughts about this mission they are sent on.

Setsuna is really happy about what is to happen next, to spend time with the boy she is attracted. And so, she watched Negi as he walked away with Chaimo on his shoulder.

She then returned to her walk back to her own room, to prepare herself for the trip that she will undertake starting tomorrow morning.

As she entered her room, she felt the presence of another and not surprising to her, it was Evangeline.

"Evangeline-san, what are you doing here?" Setsuna asks as she enters into her room.

"I have heard about the mission that old man is sending you on." Eva replied as Setsuna walked pass her into the living room area.

"Yes and is there something you want to talk to me about?" Setsuna asked politely as she walked up to the vampire mage, who sat on a cushion, but then quickly stood up right in front of her.

"Nothing, just want to remind you who you are. Also, do you think you can really find happiness among the humans?" Eva's words pierced into Setsuna's heart as she stood up and left the room.

Setsuna remained quiet as the door closes behind her and it took only seconds for the words said to sank into her mind.

But as quickly as they came, so were her decision to put the thoughts into the back of her head as she got up and went to pack necessary items for the trip.

However, as she packed, her thoughts went back to those words as she goes to the public bath and soaked herself in there for a very long time before returning to her own room.

And when she was finally done, she laid quietly down onto the bed and her thoughts went over the past year how she had interacted with Negi and every moment she spent with him seems now bittersweet as she remembered that she is half-demon. She was still scared that Negi wouldn't accept her even though he had already said that he was okay with her heritage.

"Will I ever be happy with the humans?" Setsuna silently whispered to herself as she remembers that she was still half demon and that there was pair of white wings on her back.

"Can I ever be happy and let him love me?" That was Setsuna thought as she drifts into sleep slowly.

As for Negi, it was similar.

After separating, Negi along with Chamo, his familiar ermine, returned to his own apartment, which he shared with Asuna and Konoka, quietly.

"I am back." Negi called out only to be replied with silence.

"Aniki, I think they are not back yet." Chaimo says as Negi takes off his shoes.

"Well, I should get ready." Negi then quickly walked back to his little spot inside apartment, where he kept all of his belongings.

Chamo paced back and forth after jumping off Negi's shoulder as he started to pack for things he think he is going to need on the mission.

"Aniki, do you have a moment?" Chaimo finally asks as he is getting nervous about Setsuna and is thinking of actually letting Setsuna become Negi's full fledge partner.

"Yes, Chamo-kun?" Negi answers as he continues to work on the packing.

"Have you ever considered the possibility of being romantically with Setsuna-onesan?" Chaimo expected Negi to act nervously, but he didn't.

But however, Negi stopped for a few moment then continued on with his packing.

"Chamo-kun, I am aware of her feelings to me, but I can't really respond to her at this time, as I am too confused about who I really care for and I like everyone in the class as well." Negi tries to say that in a neutral voice, but sadness somehow got into it.

"Aniki…" Chaimo frowned and he realized that this isn't a very good time to discuss things like this as he realized that Negi, his aniki, was very confused about all the females around him.

Plus, he was a little too young, even though he is a mage, for a relationship with a female, moreover a female who is older than him by four years, as he was only a ten years old kid.

Therefore, he decided to drop this conversation for the time being. Regardless of what happened, but he still had to prepare for the trip himself. Still, he had to be ready just in case that some developments actually occur in their relationship in the couple of days, since they are going to be alone in the jungle for several days with the fact that recently he had noticed that Setsuna's feelings for Negi had increased by a large level to now what rivaled Negi's self-proclaimed guardian Asuna.

"Well, Aniki, I better get ready myself, then." Chamo said as he ran off to his own closet.

Then the night came to an end for Negi as he finished packing as well and after taking a quick baths in the restroom in the apartment, he went to bed.

Just moments before both the boy and the girl gone to sleep that night, they thought of what it will be like for the next several days and that brought sleep to them quickly. And they know by tomorrow morning, they will be by themselves away from the others and Negi and Setsuna know that this will either mean they would be with the other eternally or this would separate them.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 02/08/2009

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you all think? Well, the quest begins on Chapter III, but the true part begins next chapter. I really hope you still enjoy this story as it goes on. Another fact, this story is going to be romance centered, so forgive me if I don't do the fighting scenes that well. The next update, I don't know how long it will take, because as I said above, I want to finish an entire chapter all at once, but still stay tuned for the next chapter. Also read and review this story and my other stories, it will definitely help me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter II The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter II "The Trip"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone, how are you all doing, I know this update is fast, like within one single day. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy it as I put a lot of time into this. Anyway, Setsuna is a little by little moving out of her wondering thoughts as she gets closer to Negi, while I took the other people by a very simple way, which is just to send them of somewhere on a mission. Anyway, enjoy it as I don't really have a lot to say after sitting in front of the computer for thirty minutes trying to figure out how to write this chapter out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then the morning came as the first day of summer vacation begun for the students of Mahora Academy Junior, however for two people, it meant the beginning of a troublesome journey.

Both Negi and Setsuna woke up early that day, well so did Chamo, earlier than the others and they usually did during school, to avoid the other students and to give them time to think about everything that had happened.

But they were short on time, as their flight is leaving around nine o'clock, which is only three hours away. And on their way to the airport, they both remained quiet as they sat next to each other.

However, Kagaurazaka Asuna, who learned of the trip, tried to follow themwith no avail due to the heavy trafficl thus, missing the two of them by a great margin.

And while at the air port, both Negi and Setsuna tried to have conversation with each other, despite being nervous due to their affection for one another.

Still they tried their best and when it was time for them to board the plane, they both quickly entered the immigration area.

And knowing that his presence would be problematic, Chaimo hid himself in the backpack Negi carried and ensured his covertness with enchantment to avoid X-Ray.

To their surprise, they were amongst the first to enter the immigration area and as they were being processed, the immigration officer tried to converse with them as he seemed to have nothing else to do.

"So are you two siblings?" The immigration officer asked friendly as he took their passports.

"No." Negi replied with a smile as the immigration officer typed on the keyboard.

"We are just good friends traveling together." Setsuna added in as the immigration officer returned their passport.

"Well, I will say you two look more like a cute couple, anyway have safe trip." Both of them blushed at the last statement, but they just remained quiet as they continued toward the boarding gate.

Once again, silence seemed to swallow them up, like before they went through the immigrations.

While the silent persisted on, they waited for their hand carried luggage to be checked as they stayed at each other's side.

This was the second time Negi in an airport, but for Setsuna, it is the first time and her weapon, although a large problem at first as she was told that weapons are not allowed on air plane, but after making up a story for the ground crew, it was allowed in the plane's cargo hold.

Still, they were quiet as they are too embarrassed to talk to each other as they could still remember what the immigration officer said.

It remained like that until they were boarding the air plane. However, this all changed when accidentally, Setsuna took hold of Negi's hand, as her thoughts actually moved into thinking about romantic moments that could occur while they were inside the jungle.

"Uh, Setsuna-san…" Negi said as his face became entirely red and only then did Setsuna notice where her right hand was.

"Sorry." In a hurry, she quickly withdrew her hand, and her face like Negi's, took on a shade of redness comparable to a tomato.

Negi noticed that though Setsuna's hand was strong, they are very soft for someone who practices martial arts. Besides those two sensations, he also felt the coldness of her hand.

For Setsuna, what she felt was the warmness of Negi's hand and the strength that was in it. She knew that in him there are great strength because of what had happened to him during his childhood and also the goal to find his father, The Thousand Master, who was presumed dead by everyone else.

Then she looked at herself, even though her relationship with Konoka had been reconciled, it was only made possible because of Negi and Asuna's help. She owed him a lot, more than her life, but her heart as well.

Then she remembered the promise she made with Asuna. The one about protecting Negi together, and this, somehow makes her feeling as if she is cheating on Asuna, as they both promised to be together with him, but only she was here.

With this thought, Setsuna boarded the large airliner with Negi and being the caring person he was, Negi noticed her expression was not one of happiness. However, he did not know what to say and what to do to make the hanyo girl happy thus he decided to do nothing.

Then in silence, they took up their seat along the window and the silence continued on until the plane took off.

When the plane finally took off, Negi tried his best, with renewed effort, to engage in a conversation with his companio, but Setsuna, being very uptight said very little in return.

Just as Negi was about to give up, he noticed the scenery outside and from there he came up with a simple idea.

"Setsuna-san, look, the scenery!" Negi cried out, bringing Setsuna attention to the scenery outside the window of the plane, as Negi was the one sitting in isles seat.

"My goodness, it's beautiful!" Setsuna exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her right hand while she turned to her left to see the scenery.

Even though she had seen it similar scenery at a lower altitude during the cultural festival, that was nothing compared to this one right in front of her. Then she smiled.

Seeing that she is smiling, Negi felt relieved as he restarted his talk with Setsuna.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Negi asked as he also leaned closer to the window.

Setsuna nodded then turning over slowly to the her young companion and when their eyes met, they seemed to be lost in it for a few seconds, but when they realized that they were staring at each other, they turned their attention back to the sight of flying at thirty thousand feet while they blushed.

The conversation between the two of them carried on until Negi grew too tired to carry on anymore and in the end, he fell asleep on Setsuna's lap. At this moment, Setsuna remembered a story Konoka actually told her. It was actually the time when Negi and Konoka went out to buy presents, she was there watching Konoka from afar. Now beginning to think of it, Setsuna was now envious of Konoka a bit as she wanted to be that one person that Negi could always feel safe with and rest his head on the lap with.

Chamo, for the mean time had finally exited the backpack, and when he looks up, he smiled at the scene before him.

Despite all the evil thoughts going on in the ermine's head, Setsuna watched Negi sleeping on her lap with a gentle and happy smile.

"Maybe I will find happiness with him, just maybe we will be together until the very end." Then she closed her and enters into the dream of which they are together happily ever after.

To be Continued…

1st Edit: 02/18/2009

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Good or bad? I don't really care if you hate me now or what, but if you have something to say please either e-mail me or write a review using the review function. Well, I have nothing else to say after brain is used for two hours straight trying type out this chapter in front of the computer after having just being recording a song. Anyway, as I said before I cannot guarantee when the next update is going to be, so stay tuned for the next chapter. Also read and review my other stories, thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter III The Real Starting Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter III "The Real Starting Point"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. In this chapter, they are finally into the jungle and I wish that I can do a great job on describing the action scenes. Anyway, please read on and enjoy this chapter of the story. That will be it for now from me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi and Setsuna both woke up to find themselves in a comfortable bed of a hotel near the mission area. With their minds were rejuvenated from the tiredness of traveling, they remembered what they are here for.

Although it had only been less than forty-eight hours ago when they were still another side of the planet, they had no time waste as yhey were here to retrieve magical artifacts and to prevent the them from falling into the wrong hands and

Chamo, the ermine, for the meantime, was still , being the caring master, Negi gently woke his familiar up.

"Chamo-kun, it is time to get up." Negi said in a small voice as he did not want to bother the others in the hotel.

The ermine slowly and painfully got up as he yawned and fell out of the platform his makeshift bed was on.

"Don't worry, aniki, I am fine." Chamo then walks with a limp to the bathroom while Negi watched with a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

But then he chuckled in relief seeing that Chamo was able to get into the bathroom to wash himself up.

At the same time, Setsuna , after cleaning herself up, sat on the floor and began her meditation. And to her relief, she is not bothered by constant weird images of herself with Negi like before; thus she was grateful to the providence for that

The morning went passed as it was a moment of tranquility for both Setsuna and Negi, therefore enabling them to carry out whatever they needed to do before leaving civilization.

Then went the time came for them to leave, both of them went down to the lobby, where they were told by the International Mage Association to wait for their transportation.

And as they waited, Negi, Setsuna, and Chamo talk with one another as usual.

But unfortunately, their conversation was cut short due to the early arrival of their contact.

"Greetings, Negi Springfield, Setsuna Sakurazaki, I am Albert Winters. I will be transporting you two to the location." The contact said as he shook hands with both of them.

"They have loaded all provisions onto my truck." Albert Winters says as they checked out from the hotel.

"How long will take to get to the ruins?" Setsuna asked in passable English.

"Two or three hours to get to the drop off point, then you are by yourself, because it somehow won't allow adults with magical powers to go in and the jungle is too thick to use any vehicle." Winters continued to explain as they boarded the truck with Negi and Setsuna sitting in the back and Winters in the driver's seat..

"I see." Negi said as he took a quick look at Setsuna, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"But don't worry, if you get into any trouble, we will have the other mages teleport you out." Winters added as he drove his truck slowly along the mountain dirt trail while the scenery of South American life surrounded them.

During the next hour or so Negi and Setsuna went through the double checked their personal items such as spell books and other equipments that would be necessary if a combat situation ever arise.

As for Chamo, remained on Negi's shoulder throughout as he listened to their conversation before turning his attention to Winters.

"Your name is Chamo right?" Winters asked as Chamo jumeds into the front of the truck.

"Yes, Mister Winters?' Chamo cocked his head as he replied.

"Well, are your master and Miss Sakurazaki involved?" The middle aged mage asked.

"No, why?" Chamo replied as he sat in the other seat.

"No, nothing, just they look like a good pair together." Winters smiled.

The two hours went by quickly as Negi and Setsuna gone over again and again what they needed to pay attention to while Chamo talked with Winters about Negi and Setsuna.

"Well, this is where you get off." Winters said as he got off the truck and so did the others.

After taking their provisions, Negi shook hands with Winters once more as Chamo sat on Negi's shoulder while Setsuna bowed slightly. And soon afterwards, as the pair were about to enter the jungle, Winter tossed them a pocket watch like object.

"Keep it somewhere safe; it's the tracker so in case of emergency we can teleport you back." Winters called out as Negi, Setsuna, and Chamo waved goodbye and moments later, they disappear into the jungle.

"Well, hope they will make it." Winters thought as he walked towards his vehicle.

Negi and Setsuna trailed along the route they designated by IMA. Along the way, they spoke very little as they walk as they know loud voices would attract unwanted attention.

They both silently followed the compass and the map quietly. This continued on until midday, when finally stopped to rest and eat.

"Need any help, Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked as they set up a small campfire to cook food.

"Well, nothing really other than to gather some woods, Setsuna-san." Negi replied with a smile as he begins to is able set up the stove and everything else.

And very gladly she obeyed.

The lunch went on peacefully and if others were watching they would have said that they look like a young couple as they shared their food and laughter together.

However, while this went, Chamo watched them carefully and devised his own little plan.

"Well, if this keep up, aniki will have his permanent partner by the end of this vacation." Chamo smiled evilly as Negi and Setsuna cleaned up.

And a few minutes afterwards, the group resumed their travel.

The afternoon part of the trail was a lot more difficult and dangerous than the morning.

This was true especially in the part where they had to cross a river with only a large fallen tree in between while the strong wind blew.

Decided that it was better for them to proceed cautiously, they decided to slowly walked across the fallen tree, and just as they are about cross, a very strong blew through the river valley and with water splashing, Negi slipped.

"Aahhh." Negi screamed as he closed his eyes and expect himself to fall into the rushing waters, but in the blink of an eye he felt a strong hand grabbing hold of him.

"Negi-sensei, are you okay?" Setsuna asked worriedly as her heart rate quickened and her breathing became shallow.

"Yeah, I am okay." Negi said as he tried to catch some breath.

Soon afterwards she quickly pulled him up and crossed over the bridge. And to their relief, the rest of day was rather uneventful.

Then the night came.

As they did during lunch, Negi set up the stove and other things including the tent at the site, while Chamo helped out with Setsuna with gathering the woods.

However, Chamo did not just go along to help, but to further his plan.

"Setsuna-onesan, what do you really think of aniki?" Chamo's question came very suddenly.

The question took Setsuna by surprise and she almost stuttered as she tried to answer.

"Negi-sensei is a good friend and he is someone I am indebted to." Setsuna answered as she blushed a bit and with the sunlight helping, it made her extremely beautiful and cute.

"Well, you don't have to lie to me. We ermines are really sensitive to the romantic feelings of humans, and now you are actually in the top of the list of feelings towards Negi-aniki." Chamo smiled evilly as he said that.

And hearing that caused the young half-demon to stop in her track.

Then Chamo's smile became a friendlier one as he continued on, "Well onee-san, you can't hide it forever, can you? Just let your feelings take the lead." Chamo said and after that, the ermine started his way back to the camp.

"Remember, he won't be like this forever." Then Chamo walked off, towards the direction of the camp, leaving Setsuna there.

Negi, for the mean time walked out of the camp as he found that Chamo had returned and that everything else was done.

Therefore, he trailed along the path that Chamo came back on and when he reached the end of the road Negi stopped as a sight befell onto his eyes.

It was Setsuna standing in the forest with a blush on her face while the setting sun shined her, making her look stunning beautiful and attractive.

This sight stunned Negi mentally and only when Setsuna realized that someone is watching did it end.

"Uh, Setsuna-san, everything else is ready." Negi quickly regained his composure and Setsuna replied with a nod as her face remained a bit of red from the blush. Then she hastily picked up the woods and followed Negi silently back to the camp.

The night only showed how much happiness was between the two of them and when it came the time for them to rest, they both said goodnight to each other allowing Negi to sleep and Setsuna to go on her watch duty

"Maybe, I should do as Chamo-san says and maybe we will find eternal happiness together." Setsuna said to herself as she watched Negi entered into the tent.

"No, I will wait for him until Negi-sensei is ready, no matter how long it is." For Setsuna, that night became the night when she truly determined that she would pursue this feeling.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 08/25/2009

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone, what do you think about the story so far? I have a few days left before school starts and the driver license test, so I will try to get as many chapters done as I can. Anyway, so probably for the next few days or so, I will upload two chapters per day if nothing goes wrong. Anyway, check my profile for process on my other stories if you want to and please read and review the other ones as well. Thanks.


	5. Chapter IV Into the Jungle

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter IV "Into the Jungle"

This is the second chapter I am uploading today. Also, I will like all of you to have a moment of silence in honor of those died in the September 11th terrorist attack, in honor of our troops who have fallen in Afghanistan and Iraq, and in honor of those still serving there. I love United States of America, so please respect this opinion, as I am also sad for the Katrina victims and may God have mercy on those who made it through and on those souls who perished.

It had been days since they left the drop off point and the life inside the forest had been kind to Negi, Setsuna, and Chamo, and due to the fact that no accidents had occurred, they were able to continue the trip at the planned pace.

Negi and Setsuna had spoken a lot to each other and whether they noticed or not, Chamo could tell that a strong bonding was forming between Negi and Setsuna, if it had not been there already. However, he decided to keepquiet about it as saying anything about it at this moment would probably only hinder this relationship rather than help it.

"Negi-Sensei, look." Setsuna pointed out a beautiful waterfall to their far right as they slowly trailed along a path created by the archeologists that went before them.

"Wow, this is great." Negi and Setsuna both stopped as they watched the scenery in amazement while they stood within arm distance of each other.

Chamo, who stood on Negi's shoulder wanted to do something as he felt this was the perfect moment, but then quickly Setsuna turned her gaze towards Negi, who was still watching the waterfall, and in her heart, she felt a warm feeling forming.

But then several seconds later, Negi also noticed the gaze and a few seconds later, their eyes locked up.

They both are lost in each other's eyes until Chamo accidentally fell to the ground making a loud thud noise.

"Ooouch." The ermine cried out in pain as he fell onto the ground while the boy and the girl quickly averted their gaze from one another as their facial features began to take on a redder shade.

Then Negi quickly went to Chamo's aid and asked, "Chamo, are you okay?" while traces of the blush remained on their faces.

"Yeah, I am okay, aniki." Chamo for the meanwhile cursed himself for crushing the mood.

"If I didn't fall they would probably be kissing right now." Chamo thought as he got back onto Negi's shoulder.

Then everything went back to normal as Negi and Setsuna returned to their trek deeper into the jungle.

And finally that afternoon, they arrived at the point where they were told was the boundary for the inner jungle.

They were also told that from there on, guardian beasts and other monsters would start to appear. But they were also told that with skills and abilities,whatever they would come across would not be too much of a problem.

As they arrived at the spot they realized that the only thing separating the inner jungle from the outer part was actually a large river with only a wooden bridge connecting the two banks which they believed was constructed by the ruins' builder.

While the sight to them was tranquil as they crossed, but they could feel that something was not right, someone or something was watching them.

"Negi-sensei, did you sense that?" Setsuna asked as they approached the bridge.

"Yes, I did Setsuna-san, but we can only go forward as there is no other way around it." Setsuna nodded as she and Negi continued on with firm steps as they tried their best to control their emotions.

And just when they were about to cross the bridge, what they expected happened: guardian beasts.

Negi and Setsuna immediately took a combat stance as their enemies appeared from circles created on the ground by magical enchantments.

"Beasts with the face of a wolf, legs of lions, and tail of an alligator, it is just the same as in the legends by the locales." Setsuna said in a serious tone as Negi nodded.

"Okay, Setsuna-san, charge right out immediately after I chanted your pact." Negi calmly said as he held firmly to his staff.

Then with a solemn voice he said, "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas. Ministra Negii Sacurazaci Setuna." At that very moment, Setsuna made her move while began to cast another spell on himself.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Cantus Bellax." And with that said, Negi joined in the fray as a battle mage should.

After making sure that several targets are in a horizontal line, Negi then began chanting one of his strongest spells with a loud voice.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Veniant spiritusaeriales fulgurientes, cum fulgrationi flet tempestas austrina. Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens." After those words came, a large bolt of lighting struck away several of the beasts.

And meanwhile Setsuna, after blocking several hits, countered with a strong move.

"Shimenryu, zan gan ken." Immediately a blast of ki flew out from her sword and cut several beasts into two.

The battle continued, but the mage and his partner was simply too far outnumberd and was forced into a corner.

"What do we do now?" Setsuna asked, panting as she tried her best to keep her breath even.

"I guess we can only run for it." Negi replied as he slowly calmed his breath, however, the number of enemies only increased.

"On the count to three, run." Setsuna said as she eye signaled Negi and as a response, Negi nodded.

"One."

"Two."

Then it came. "Three."

Both of them then dashed forward in their attempt to make it across the bridge and deep into the jungle to shake these creatures off their back.

Just seconds before they made it across the bridge, one of the beasts lunges forward, hitting hard into Setsuna's back, causing her to loose balance and fall off the bridge.

Negi cried out her name as he saw all of this happen, and without any second thoughts, he quickly jumped off the bridge to catch her with his staff in hand.

"Setsuna." Negi cried out as he stretched his hand to reach out for hers.

Just as all this happened, Setsuna could see in his eyes, that he truly cared for her.

She wished that time would just stop there, but furthermore, she was deeply worried for him to put himself in such a dangerous position for her sake. So she called out for him to stop and she closed her own eyes to resigned herself to face her own fate.

And though Negi disregarded Setsuna's request to abandon, knew that he would make it in time to Setsuna with things as it was; however, an idea quickly came into mind.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Deflexio." That spell came out as fast as Negi could speak .

So instead of plunging right into the waters, a wind shield formed on the water surface bumping Setsuna up giving Negi the extra few seconds he needed to catch her.

Not knowing what happened around her with her vision shut down, the impact she expected never came but instead what she felt was the warmth of Negi's arms.

"Mea virga." That was the first sound she heard before opening her eyes.

"Thank goodness, Setsuna-san that you are safe." Negi said as they floated in mid air on top of the water while they slowly flew down the river.

Setsuna then closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber as she remained in Negi's arms while they slowly flew towards somewhere, somewhere they could finally rest.

1st Edit: 02/09/2011

This chapter took me so long to finish, I even have to use a Latin dictionary to help me on this one. Of course later on, I found a site that has Latin terms in Negima. This chapter took around three hours to finish as I have to type out the Latin phrase for the spells and using the temporary contract. Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed. Please also read and review not just this story, but my other stories as well. Also, advices are welcome as I want to know how to make this story and my other stories better. Thanks for all of you.


	6. Chapter V Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter V "Healing"

Hello everyone, this is chapter five, hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Anyway, this chapter is a bit of relationship and character development. Well, there we go again and enjoy as I am going to cut the author's note a little bit short this time.

Setsuna slowly opened up her eyes and found herself looking up at a orange sky while she realized that her hearing was also slowly recovering.

Then she tried to move but only to find herself in pain. Then she felt a hand that held her body still.

"Setsuna-san, don't move." A familiar voice told her and then the face appeared, in a gently manner.

"Negi-Sensei…" Setsuna was lost in the mood as she looks into his eyes.

"You have been unconscious for a day already." Negi said as he turned around and grabbed a wet towel to put onto her forehead.

"A day!" Hearing that, Setsuna tried to get up, but the pain overwhelmed her, forcing her to lay down again.

"Don't try to move too much, even though I have casted healing spells on you, it is still going to take a while to recover." Negi said as he put the wet towel onto her forehead.

"You were also having a fever." Negi informed her as he slowly readied himself to cast another spell

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Fragrantia floris, meis amicis vigorem,vitalitatem, auram salutarem refecto." This was probably only thing Negi could do now, which was to heal the parts he could and leave the rest to Setsuna's body.

"I will go get the campfire ready." Negi then stood up and walked a few step amdf stopped where he had already laid down the woods and everything.

Chamo for the mean time watched the interaction as he rested since the ride to find this place was horrible as the water kept on splashing onto him.

"But it is really unlike aniki, she got him to worry sick for her." Chamo then stood up and walked over to the camp fire trying to get warm.

Negi for the mean time was debating with himself over several things as he tried to start the fire to cook the rations.

"Setsuna-san seems to be getting better." Negi said to himself mentally with a happy tone as he broke open the ration package.

Then another voice said in his mind, "You care for her, don't you?"

Negi paused as he heard that thought, but instead of avoiding it, he took it head on.

"Yes, so?" He asked as he resumes working.

"Even more than Asuna-san?" That placed him into a dangerous place, since if he answered it, regardless which way, there would be consequences.

"Asuna-san is more like a sister to me." Negi replied to that voice as he started the fire with a match as he had exhausted all of his mana healing Setsuna.

"And Setsuna-san, she is partner and something else. My feelings towards her is…"

"Is what?" The other voice asked.

"I like her in the way a man likes a girl." Negi answered that as he knew that he was still a little too young, but he could feel that it is something that is real.

"…." The voice was silent afterwards.

Negi could now finally be at peace with himself, because since the day before when Setsuna fell off the bridge, he had been worrying about her and also, he had been debating with himself over this issue, his feelings.

But now with that gone, he could now go back to normal.

Or so he thought.

Several minutes later, Negi readied the plates and puts the food on them, giving Setsuna the bigger portion.

Setsuna noticed as her meal is set before and so she decide to ask why the special treatment.

"Negi-sensei?" She asks.

"Yes, Setsuna-san?" Negi replied as he sat down facing her.

She then slowly got off from the bed with Negi's help, noticing that Negi had set up the camp already.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Setsuna asked in a very weak voice and Negi was silent for the first few seconds, then he answers.

"Because you are my partner, someone who I need to have, furthermore, you are a friend." Negi's words brought warmness into her heart as she smiled while she sat down right besides Negi.

Negi then offered to feed her, but she politely refuses telling him that she is okay.

They enjoyed that night as Chamo watched them and sighing in relief that his plan was working out and that they are getting close as they now seemed like a pair of newlywed.

But of course, Chamo knew he should keep it to himself out of it in order for this relationship to progress and only to interfere if he had to, because barging in at the wrong time had often proved counter productive.

So right after dinner, the ermine took the night off and retired to rest.

But for Setsuna and Negi, the night was a wonderful time as they talked abouit various things such as things at school, things that happened, and their own past.

"Negi-sensei, do you mind a non-human says that she cares for you in romantic way?" Setsuna asked as she lazily laid in the tent while Negi sat on the outside facing her.

"No, I won't mind." Negi replied as he kind of knew who she was referring to.

Hearing what he said relieved her, as she knew that many people can be friends with someone of a different race, but being together for the rest of their lives was something else, but hearing Negi's reply truly made her at ease as she knew that he would accept her one day when he also shares the same feelings.

The conversation goes on until very late in the night.

"It's quite late now, Sensei, you should sleep." Setsuna said as she slowly got out another sleeping bag that is within their backpack.

"But…" Negi's face became red as he did not see the sleeping bag.

"Don't worry, we have two sleeping bags." Setsuna said as she put the second sleeping bag out in another corner of the tent.

Seeing the other sleeping bag, he sighed in relief the proceeded to set up a warning enchantment formation around the camp.

"Oh." Negi sighed in relief once more as he walked into the tent and settled into his sleeping bag.

Negi then closed his eyes slowly.

"Good night, Setsuna-san."

"Good night, Negi-sensei."

Then that night ended as they dreamed of a happy future together.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 02/14/2011

Well, how is it everyone? Though not as long as the last chapter, but still I hope it has some good quality to it. Oh and I corrected Negi's magic activation words in the last chapter, so it's right now. Anyway, stays tuned for the next chapter and please read and review my other stories as well.


	7. Chapter VI Move On

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter VI "Move On"

How are you all doing? It seemed like I am running out of time. Anyway, hope the story is good so far. Please leave some reviews okay? This chapter is a little bit more internal thoughts of the character. But anyway, thanks for reading this and on with the story.

It had been a day since Setsuna woke up.

Originally Negi wanted Setsuna to have a few more days to rest, but per her urging, they decided to continue their journey.

Along the way, they talked and laughed together as friends would do on a trip.

Chamo remained quiet along most of the way as he continued to devise his little plan of making the temporary contract into a permanent one.

"Negi-sensei, I think you will make a really great husband one day." Setsuna said as a smile appeared on her feature.

"What in the world am I saying?' Setsuna only realized after it has left her mouth.

"Well, you will also make a great mother and wife, Setsuna-san." For Negi, it was the same thing.

"Why did we just say that?" They both wondeedr as Chamo sweat drop and said to himself, "Well, can't you two just act normal for a bit?"

But then they realize what each other's words possibly meant; it meant that I like you a lot and hopefully we will get married in the future.

Seconds later, their face became red and were too embarrassed to talk for the next few minutes.

Then their journey continued and as they walk, Negi and Setsuna enters into their own world of thoughts.

"Negi-sensei, does he really care for me that way?" Setsuna thought as they slowly trailed along the river.

But then a thought hits her mind, "He is still a ten years old kid."

In modern days, kids as young as Negi had gone into relationship, but she knew that those relationship, no matter how strong they appeared to be, was nothing comparing to a real love relationship.

Setsuna knew that thinking about things in this kind conditions was abnormal if not very strange, especially with a ten years old boy.

But she then told herself once more that Negi was not a normal ten years old, he was man striving forth to achieve his goal, his goal to become a Magister Magi, like his father Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master.

What about her? What didshe want to become?

She wanted to always be able to protect Konoka-ojosama, but she can see that Konoka would become a mage one day and find her own happiness while she would always just be that good childhood friend and bodyguard, if she decided to keep her that is, but she had to start thinking about herself as Negi was already on that path, the path to become a great mage.

What did she really want to become? A strong swordswoman? A great exorcist? Setsuna realized that those are not what her heart really desired.

What did her heart really wanted though? What did she, a half demon exorcist, really longed for?

Furthermore, her identity and her heritage were contradictory to one another, and that at many times had brought unhappiness and sadness to herself.

Just as these thoughts went on in Setsuna's mind, Negi noticed that joyfulness and happiness they had found over the days in the jungle had disappeared from her and this was making him worry.

"Setsuna-san…" Negi silently whispered her name in his mind as he watched her.

"Something is bothering her." Negi said to himself as Setsuna walked slowly behind him while carrying her weapon.

The noise the sword made as she traversed slowly became a steady rhythmic noise, making him feel as they were just walking in the same place and not moving forward.

"I must talk to her." Negi told himself. "For her own good."

Then finally came the time for them to rest for a midday meal after hours and hours of the same metallic sound.

"Setsuna-san, may I talk with you for a second?" Negi asked as they sit down to rest.

Setsuna looks up at him absent mindedly and nodded, giving him the okay.

"Is something bothering you, Setsuna-san?" Negi then asked as Negi broke open the seal on his meal, a small energy bar.

"Nothing really." Setsuna replied as she tried her best to hide it, but still the absent mindedness remained behind.

"Please tell me, Setsuna-san, you are not acting as you normally do." Negi said as Setsuna looked down at the floor with sadness.

"You haven't been yourself since the morning when we talked, is it something I said?" Negi asked as he felt sorry and desperate.

Sensing Negi's emotion, Setsuna then forced herself to look up, while tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"It's not you, it's that I when I see you, I see that you have a goal, but…" Then it was as was something is choking her, not allowing her to speak, but then she decided to close her eyes and shout it all out.

"But I can't seem find one, no matter what and how I look at myself, I am still that half demon. I am still what humans hate. I am…" Then she felt a strong hand held onto her shoulder and then she opened her eyes to find Negi looking at her with a forceful and confident manner.

"Setsuna-san, I don't care about what the others have said to you in the past, so should you, because they are not you." Negi then paused for a few fractions of a second then continued. "You just have to be the way you are, because you can't choose what you are, but you can choose what to make others think of you."

"Negi-sensei." She silently whispered that name as a smile formed on Negi's expression.

"So no matter what you do, I will always supports you." The smile and the words melted her heart.

"Okay?" Negi asked and Setsuna nodded in reply.

"That is why aniki gets all the girls around him." Chamo said as he smiled evilly.

Then Negi released his hands from Setsuna's shoulder, while Setsuna's face was still suffering effects from the moments, as her heart moments ago was pumping at a very fast paste.

While Negi was suffering from the same effects and accidentally pushing one of the bags over and causing it to roll down the hill.

"I will pick that up." Negi saidas he runs into the forest and down the hill, leaving Setsuna there, which gave her the time she needed to have everything sink in.

After reminiscing what just happened, Setsuna once again began to think about her future, but the difference was that this time with a positive outlook.

"That smile, I want to it to be there forever, I want Negi-sensei to be able to smile at me like that forever." Setsuna thought as she felt the warmth on her shoulder.

"I think I understand why I am in 3-A now." She paused for a few seconds then her thoughts carried on. "I will be his guardian, no matter what he says or how he looks at me, I will be beside and protect him forever."

Just then an explosion sounded and Setsuna immediately picked up her weapon while Chamo quickly got up and jump onto Setsuna's shoulder.

"Negi-sensei." She immediately ran towards the direction where Negi was last seen heading towards.

"Please be safe." Setsuna then gave that silent prayer as she ran towards the unknown.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 02/19/2011

How does it look to you people? I hope it's good. Anyway, I will leave the judgment in your hands since you are the reader. Anyway, please keep on reviewing this work so I can improve it and also read my other works. Thanks and please stay tuned to the next chapter.


	8. Chapter VII The Same Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter VII "The Same Fight"

How is everyone? Well, this is the third chapter and it passes the middle of the story in terms of chapter numbers. Anyway, I will just cut short all my saying and get right to the story. This part, they again fight through the beasts and the result well, a little different. Anyway, enjoy it.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. undeduocentī spiritus lucis coeuntes inimicum sagittent" One hundred ninety-nine arrows of light shot into the charging waves of beasts while Negi quickly casted another spell.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Cantus Bellax." Then Negi jumped up in the sky, avoiding a beasts lunging right into where he stood.

"Are we that close to the bridge?" Negi then looked to his front as he landed, finding the bridge only just right ahead.

"Alright then." Just as he was about to turn around a beast came right at him giving him no time to respond.

But luckily, a blast of ki, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, sent the creature into Hades.

"Negi-sensei, are you okay?" Setsuna asked as she cut through several creatures.

"Yeah, I am okay." Then he quickly readied his stance as Setsuna made her way across to his side as Chamo hanged onto her shoulder trying to stay on her.

"I guess this is the same as that day then." Negi noted as he readied his contract spell.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Sis mea pars per octoginta secundas. Ministra Negii Sacurazaci Setuna." At that very same moment, Setsuna charged out and with her sword slashed through several beasts.

Chamo then quickly jumped onto Negi's shoulder as he readied another spell.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Fulguratio Albicans." Then a stream of lighting struck the creatures that by a very random chance was lined, creating a pathway for the trio.

Negi then made his move by running through the path he created by his own spell, while his fists defending himself from claws and hitting the beasts sending them either to unconsciousness or death.

The battle raged on and Setsuna, unlike last time, had become more careful and with every cut and slash she made, she was improving.

The fight continued for hours and similar like last time, more kept coming, but they knew there must be an end to this.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Veniant spiritusaeriales fulgurientes, cum fulgrationi flet tempestas austrina. Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens." A strong bolt lighting along with wind blew through the waves of the creature; then, as Negi and Setsuna stood together they saw that one creature looks different than the rest.

"The head." Negi whispered and Setsuna nodded as she knew what they must do.

"Shimeiyu ougi, Zan Gen Ken." With the blast, Setsuna charged in and while Negi dashed into close range.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Evocatio Valcyriarum, Contubernalia Gladiaria. Contra Pugnent." With that said, eleven air elementals appeared and charged in with Negi while he started another spell.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Eptendecim Spiritus Aeriales, Coeuntes… Sagitta Magica, Series Fulguralis." The spell only was casted as Negi got within several feet of the creature.

Therefore Seventeen weaker streams of lighting shot into a larger guardian beasts, which had red body instead of the average gray or black.

However, Setsuna's attack did not go so well as the beasts jumped out right after taking the electrical shots.

Setsuna immediately got up as she landed then with her greatest possible speed, she lunged at the animal while calling out her secondary weapon, " Adeat."

This created a secondary magical wakazashi and her attacks with the additional blade made it look like as if she was dancing around the beast while in reality, she made several slashes and stabs with her weapon.

"This is hurting him, but not enough." Negi said as he hit one of the weaker guardian beast with his staff sending it flying.

Then Negi eye signaled Setsuna, telling her that he would work as a bait while she goes in.

Setsuna agreed to it as she nodded following a slash with her longer blade.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Undettriginta spirituslucis Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis." Then twenty nine arrows of light flew across the field making the creature jumping back to avoid being hit.

Then Negi moved in around the creature while he spoke the activation words for a spell.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Unidecim Spiritus Aerials, Vincculum Facti Inimicum Captent. Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae." Then eleven streams of light hit the head beast dead on, constraining him to the spot where he stood.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Kevotnos Astarapesto De Temetow Theos Ducas." Then lighting struck the creature and surrounding area and brought pain to it while injuring it greatly and Setsuna's attack followed suit as Negi jumped out of the way.

The attack was a simple slash reinforced with ki, but the blade cuts through the flesh and ended the life for the head beast.

While at the same time all the other beasts suddenly start tedo disappear one by one and this brought amazement.

"What is going on?" Setsuna asked while Negi and her stood back to back.

Their questions were soon answered by a very exhausted Chamo.

"Aniki, onee-san." Chamo cried out as he walked towards the two of them with the help of a stick.

"What happened, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked as he casted healing spell on him

Chamo then explained everything, telling them that during the fight he fell off Negi's shoulder and accidentally as he was trying to find his way back he noticed an enchantment and a button on it and the only thing he did was to press it and then the creatures started to be unsummoned one by one.

"So that means…" They both sweat dropped. "We did all that for nothing?"

"Well, no but it is a good fight." Chamo said as he climbed back up to Negi's shoulder.

Afterwards, they then went to back where their camp was and took up the equipments and for the first few minutes it was silent, but then Negi started to laugh as he realizes how stupid they were.

Seeing him laughing happily, Setsuna started to laugh as well.

"I am glad I chose that future." Setsuna thought as she and Negi's laughter echoed across the entire valley.

"I will always see that laughter and…" She paused as she looked at Negi. "And that smile."

To be continued…

Edited: 02/23/2011

Hello readers, what do you think? Like or don't like it? No matter which one it is, it's okay, put it in the review. Well same as the last combat chapter, the Latin and the spell activation took up a lot of time for me to type out as I have to look through the manga and find all of them. One particular one, the Thunder Axe, I have to translate from the sound as the author's aide forgot to type out the English pronunciation for it so I have translate the spell activation using the Chinese pronunciation then converting them to English, thanks to my bilingual ability I was able to do it like. Anyway please also stay tuned for the next chapter.

Oh also thanks to Ian Andreas Miller's webpage "Negima! Latinity" as I found some of the activation words for the spells Negi used from there.

Please remember to read and review my other stories as well, thanks.


	9. Chapter VIII The Site

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter VIII "The Site"

Hello everyone hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Anyway, this chapter perhaps will be a little bit shorter, or maybe not. Anyway if I make any errors or mistakes during this chapter, please forgive me and pointed it out to me in the review okay? Thanks and here you go and enjoy.

Negi and Setsuna slowly walked through the dark corridor of the ruin that they have been briefed about.

The trip to this place was only a short one after they had crossed the bridge.

However, they were not told by anyone what would be inside once they entered.

Still, their hearts were not afraid as they were with one another, they were friends and partner after all and perhaps something else.

So together, side by side they slowly walked in the dark, very little light lidden stone corridor.

"Negi-sensei, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Setsuna asked as Chamo stood on Negi's shoulder looking around as if amazed by the sight and the architecture.

"Yes, I have." Negi replied as distant sounds echoed from the ends of the hallway to their auditory sensory.

Hearing the sound, Setsuna immediately put herself into a stance ready to draw out her sword while Negi readied his staff in front of him, prepared to brace for any impact and attack, while Chamo stood up from his resting.

Then it came.

A large group of flying creatures, which although Negi did not remember what they were called as despite he had read about them in a Encyclopedia of Monsters, but he remembered one thing, they are afraid of light.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Undettriginta spirituslucis Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis." Immediately twenty-nine arrows of light flew across the hallway.

Upon impact the creature all became dust and only a handful made it through, but they didn't survive long enough to touch any of them.

"Shimeiryu Hiken Fuujin Ranbu." Setsuna's sword cutting through the remaining creatures, made them turning back into dust.

"Let's go, Setsuna-san." Negi said as Chamo sat back down and rested.

As they continued on, they remained quiet as they realized that their would sound attract unwanted attention.

Setsuna then watched Negi as she thought about how much he had grown and where their relationship would take them.

"He surely had changed over the past two years." Setsuna thought as she walked slowly while she could hear the sound of her shoe hitting the stone ringing out in the dark.

"I have changed as well, because of him." Setsuna then smiled warmly as she remembered the events on their graduation trip in Kyoto.

She then remembered the embarrassing scene in the Onsen at the hotel as he saw her completely naked and well, her lower parts of the body. She then blushed at that as that was the most embarrassing time she ever had, but she did not mind now, because it was him.

Then she realized what thought she was having and quickly shook them off.

"What in the world am I thinking?" Setsuna said to herself as Negi and Chamo turned around with a sweat drop trying to see why she was shaking her head.

Noticing their gaze, she immediately told them it was nothing and seeing that she was fine, they believed in her.

Negi for the same time imagined what kind of information would they get concerning his father.

But then the thought quickly faded away as he think about the other people in his life.

"When I get information about where he is, will the others be happy?" Negi thought.

The first girl came into his mind was not Asuna, Nodoka, or Makaie, but it was Setsuna Sakurazaki, the girl right next to him.

Then he realizes one thing, he has started to like her amidst all the troubles they have faced, or should it be said that all the troubles they faced together were the reasons why his feelings now towards her was one of a romantic feeling.

"Maybe I…" Negi never finished that thought as he heard heavy crashing sounds echoing coming from straight ahead, as they reached a crossway.

Once again, Setsuna and Negi readied themselves, and judging from aura and the source of the sound, Negi decided it was best to launch a preemptive strike.

Setsuna quickly moved to where she would not hinder him as her senses told her to move aside from Negi.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Veniant spiritusaeriales fulgurientes, cum fulgrationi flet tempestas austrina. Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens." Then thunder along with wind blew through the corridor hitting the target.

The loud noises pauses for a second or two then it resumed this time at a quicker pace.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Sis mea pars per octoginta secundas. Ministra Negii Sacurazaci Setuna." Setsuna then readied herself to charge out as soon as the target was insight, while she called out the shorter magical blade.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Cantus Bellax." Negi then also transferred the mana to himself as he knew that whatever it was, it was going to be a difficult battle.

Then it appeared and to their surprise, it was a large red dragon with small wings.

"A dragon!" They quickly separated as they know what the dragon would do next.

And as they expected, a burst of fire came forth and melted the stone where they stood.

Setsuna then readied herself to jump high to cut the neck of the dragon and just moments before she carried out the plan, Negi gave the distraction she needed.

Negi charged right under the belly of the dragon and uses what he once pulled on Kotaro when they fought.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Fulguratio Albicans." It came at close range giving the dragon no room to maneuver shocking it for several seconds as Setsuna jumped up and went in for the kill.

"Shimeiryu Ougi Zanganken." It was the same attack she had often used but it had proven to be quite effective so once again, she carried out this attack.

Then the dragon was slained as it fell to the ground.

However, there was no time to celebrate the victory as they heard sounds of the same types of creature coming towards them and it sounded like more than ten of them.

"This way aniki, one-san." Chamo called as he noticed a sign written in ancient language.

"Chamo-kun?" Negi asked as they turn to that direction.

"That sign says storage and I can sense a large amount magical energy coming from that direction as well." Chamo quickly waved his short front legs telling them that it might be the place they were looking for.

"Let's go, Setsuna-san." Negi then grabbed Setsuna hand and once again resumed their journey.

Setsuna was shocked at first, but then she smiled as they together rantowards the unknown, where their hope lied ahead.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 03/01/2011

Hello readers, enjoying it? Reply to Kitsurumenokitsune's review, I know it is a record, but I am an average man, I need time to sleep. So, I will say unless I have nothing to do, the most I can do is three chapters a day. Well, it is becoming more like D&D, but I don't think that is a problem and anyway, please stay tuned for the next chapter as Setsuna will do something surprising next chapter.

Anyway, thanks for your continued support and please also check out my other stories. Thanks.


	10. Chapter IX Truth To Be Said

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter IX "Truth To Be Said"

Hello, the story is nearing the end. Well, still a few chapters left and don't bug me to make it longer, as I have already planned it out already. Well, anyway, seems like you enjoyed so far. Well, as I said Setsuna will say something very important, well I guess you all got it figured out since it is very obvious. Anyway, go on and I will be back with more of my words when this chapter is finished

"I think we have ran far enough." Negi said as they stopped, panting, try to catch their breath.

Just then, two magical barrier formed right behind them and to their front after Chamo drew up enchantment symbols on the ground, leaving them enough room to set up a camp.

"That should do it." Chamo says as he sighed in relief knowing that they could finally take a break as nothing could break these barriers.

"I think we should take a break now as it is around six o'clock." Negi suggested after taking a look at his watch.

Setsuna nodded but said nothing for a few moments, then she went on to help Negi prepare for the camp.

Again, they acted in unison as they helped each other out, sensing that tonight would probably be the last night they would together on this trip.

This however, put a great pressure on Setsuna, as she knew that when they return to Japan, they would be like before again and Negi would leave her.

She knew that it was just back to normal, since officially they were friends and nothing else.

But she didn't want that.

She wanted to be able to recount this memory of being together with him after years of being together as that special someone to each other; but this was a feeling that she constantly hid, trying to make it disappear, but now she had come so far and so much, she couldn't let just slip away, not like that.

Then that question came once more.

"What do you want?' That same voice, Setsuna knew that it is her other self, the inner most part of her, which had asked her about her future and at the same time a part of herself that haunted her.

"I want to be with him and protect him." Setsuna answered with a firm voice as the world around her began to disappear.

"I want to see him laugh and see him smile and never cry because of sadness." Setsuna continued on as she saw herself and her other self standing in an all white space.

"Anything else?" Her other self asked again in an emotionless voice.

"I want it to last forever." Setsuna added that and upon hearing that, the other Setsuna smiled as white wings appeared on her back and her hair instead of black was white and her eyes, red.

She then remembered that was the real her, the her without anything to cover her real identity up.

"Then go, for your wish shall come true for you." The with a bright light, everything around Setsuna returned to normal

The experience was absolutely breath taking for Setsuna, but then she realized that she still had to make it a reality

She thought of doing it right away, but then she realized that she had no idea how to tell Negi that she loved him and cared for him deeply.

So that night she pondered deeply about it as she watched Negi and Chamo talked about tomorrow and how they could reach where the artifacts were located.

And being in a very cheerful mood, she also joined the conversation and shared her opinion on what would be ahead of them.

After having a approximate picture of what they would face tomorrow, they moved onto other topics that were less serious.

Negi, Setsuna, and Chamo recounted their lives one by one from the very early days to the later on days, which they had spent together.

Time passed quickly as they shared their laughters and memories.

"Ah." Negi yawned as he suddenly felt the tiredness rushed up his senses.

"Negi-sensei, it's getting pretty late, you should sleep now." Setsuna then helped him as he walked unsteadily over to his sleeping bag.

Meanwhile, Setsuna realized that the ermine has already fallen asleep as she could already hear his snoring sound.

And when Setsuna turned her attention from the sleeping ermine to Negi, she found that he had already fallen asleep.

So after gently tucking him in like a caring mother, Setsuna smiled as she watched his sleeping form.

"Maybe I should practice confessing to him." Setsuna thought as she began to think like an average teenage girl who was in love.

And like a normal girl, she became nervous as the words were about to leave her mouths and become audible vowels.

"What am I nervous about?" She asked herself.

"I like him don't I?" She then continued to question herself.

"Furthermore, this is only a practice since he is asleep." She told herself as she smiled a bit as she finally calms herself down enough to say it.

"Negi-sensei, although you are asleep and I don't think you can hear this, but I want to say that I…." She paused for a few seconds then carried on. "I care for you. Ever since the trip to Kyoto, I have fallen for you. I love you so much that I can't help myself but to think of you."

"I know relationship between teacher and student are not allowed and that I am older than you, but sensei, I really love you and really wish to be with you forever." Then Setsuna finally said and it is as if a big burden has been lifted off her heart and shoulder.

She then slowly stood up and walked over to her sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

Unknown to her, the ten years old teacher was awake when she said that and seeing that she had fallen asleep, he opened his eyes.

"Setsuna-san." Negi whispered her name as he looks at her sleeping from where he slept.

So it begins a sleepless night for Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master.

To be continued…

Edited: 03/05/2011

Yeah, another chapter done, anyway, what do you think? Also, I have found another piece of evidence supporting my pairing. In Act 76, Setsuna says that she likes Negi. I will leave it for you to read as I have to start thinking about ideas for the next chapter and perhaps I will all the chapters other than the epilogue done. Maybe, that is all I can promise. The story is coming to an end, but promise to you, this is a happy ending story, at least for those supporting this pairing.

Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter. Also, if possible I will need someone who knows all the sword techniques for Shimeiryu as Setsuna is going to use a lot of it and I can only name a few of them and match them up with what the attack looks like.

Still please, read and review this story and my other stories. And stay tuned for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter X The Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter X "The Silence"

Hello everyone, enjoying the story so far I hope. Well, the count down to the end of the story has begin, second last chapter before epilogue. Sad, isn't it? Well, too bad. Anyway, this chapter, there will be more internal dialogues for our beloved main characters. Therefore, that's it for me here. I will say more at the end of the story.

Then morning came as the three woke up from their slumber.

Even though everything still seemed dark inside, but their biological clock still was the same as before.

But Negi, who slept very little, because of last night, painfully opensedup his eyes and greeted the day.

He got up before everyone else and casted on himself a healing spell, making sure that he would stay awake for the day.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Fragrantia floris, meis amicis vigorem,vitalitatem, auram salutarem refecto." Now with that done, he felt a lot better, but then he also remembered why he was awake during most of last night.

"Setsuna-san, confessed to me." He then slowly walked over as he prepared for the breakfast for the other.

"Like Nodoka-san, she confessed to me." He then repeated that fact to make sure that it was not a dream.

Then it sunk into his head and became part of his accepted reality, which troubled him.

Setsuna, for the mean time, had opened up her eyes already, but the first thought she had was to greet Negi-sensei, and after organizing herself mentally, she got off from her bed.

She then looked around to find Negi already there beside the campfire, preparing their first meal of the day, even though it still appeared to be dark in here.

"Good morning, Negi-sensei." Setsuna greeted him as she took a seat besides him.

"Oh, good morning, Setsuna-san." Negi turned around greeted her like he always did.

"Slept well last night?" Negi asked as he stired what inside the stove with a stick.

Setsuna nodded while she enjoyed the presence of being around Negi as a slight blush appeared on her face and the dancing campfire added to her beauty and this drew Negi's attention as he is bewildered by it.

"So beautiful." He said in his mind.

But then he remembered that just last night, this girl in front of him, had confessed to him, telling him that she loved him, even though she thought that he was asleep.

But then he quickly shook that thought off as he tried his best to hide the blush on his face.

And same as all other mornings, they talked and enjoyed each other's company, while Negi, hid all his problems away under that smiling face of his.

However, if it was the old Setsuna, she wouldn't be able to tell, but after spending days with him in the jungle, Setsuna had learned everything that she could possibly learn about him.

"He is not telling me something." Setsuna told herself as she carried on a conversation with Negi.

Then after the breakfast in the dark, they quickly packed up and continued on their way.

However as they went, there seemed to be an unspoken silence as Negi, with Chamo on his shoulder, walked in the front and Setsuna in the back..

"Did he hear me last night?" Setsuna then began to wonder about all the different possible scenarios as they walked slowly down the small corridor while her attention was scattered.

"It's my fault, that I didn't make sure that he had fallen asleep." Setsuna then looked up at Negi who was to her front.

And yet, he seemed troubled by it.

"I shouldn't have told him about it." Setsuna said to herself as she could feel her heart ached.

"I should just…" Setsuna did not finish that thought, but insteaddecided to throw all of it into the back of her mind

"That is not my first concern. I should get ready just in case if there are more enemies along the way." But that day, no enemies came as they walked through the last leg of the journey through the small corridor.

Chamo sensing something was wrong, quickly got to Setsuna's side as he knew that this girl was very lacking in the areas of relationship.

"Setsuna-oneesan, what is bothering you?' Chamo asked as he climbed up her shoulder.

"Chamo-san!" Setsuna was surprised as she did not expect him to come to her.

"Well, tell me." Then Setsuna told him, at least the part where she felt comfortable.

"Onee-san, do you think Negi aniki is that kind of person?" Chamo asked and that went into Setsuna's mind and she shook her head.

"Well, then, I think it is not that you confessed troubles him, but how to respond, as he also likes you from what I can tell." Chamo said as they did not notice that they had walked pass Negi.

"But then wh…" Then a large room appeared before them.

All three of them stood in awe as they watched the amazing sight before.

Then Chamo noticed several objects shining on the other side of the room.

"Aniki, the artifacts." Chamo pointed out and very soon they turned their eyes towards the direction the ermine pointed towards and saw several objects.

Just as they were about to move, Negi sensed something coming towards them and he immediately acted upon his instincts.

"Watch out, Setsuna-san." Negi then pushed her away and while he jumped back as flames engulfed the ground they had stood on a few seconds earlier.

Then Negi looked up as he and Setsuna landed, and what appeared before them seeing was a dragon more than ten times larger than the one they faced yesterday.

"So this is it." Then Negi and Setsuna took hold of their weapon as they readied themselves to face this final battle together.

To be continued…

Edited 03/09/2011

Hello everyone, how is it? I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be the last before the epilogue so enjoy it.

Also remember to check out my other stories if you are interested. That will be it and stay tuned for the next chapter, the final official chapter of this story.


	12. Chapter XI Like All Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Chapter XI "Like All Stories"

Hey everyone, the final official chapter of "The Mage and the Swordswoman". Hope you all have enjoyed it throughout the story. Still again, I hate yuri fics, forgive me if it offends some of you, since it just doesn't go with my beliefs. Anyway, this chapter is going to be really romantic as it is the ending of this quest and like all stories, the main characters find either happiness or sadness and in my case, it is happiness as I believe in faith, hope, and love.

"Setsuna-san, is it possible for you to get up there?" Negi asked as the two sides stood face to face without any action.

Setsuna pondered about it for a few moments then gave the answer.

"Yes, I can." She knew that it was hard to do it without revealing her true form once again, but she just had to be precise in the moves.

"Very well then." Then Negi began the casting.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Sis mea pars per octoginta secundas. Ministra Negii Sacurazaci Setuna."

Then when it was done, Setsuna jumped up while Negi prepares himself as well.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Cantus Bellax." Negi then started as his work as a decoy.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. undeduocentī spiritus lucis coeuntes inimicum sagittent." Negi knew that no matter how many magical arrows he shot out, it would harmless to the dragon, but at least it would draw the dragon's attention away from Setsuna.

Meanwhile, Setsuna worked her way up a little by little as she knew that the fate of this fight depended on her.

But her thoughts strangely were not on the fight, it was on Negi and his unspoken silence towards her.

Even though Chamo had already told her not to mind and that Negi liked and loved her, she could not put her mind at ease on that issue as he never spoken those words through his mouth and only his actions showed traits of those word.

But then the dragon turned around and sprung its tails around hitting Setsuna at full force, causing Setsuna to fall of from a pillar that was around the height of three floors.

"Setsuna-san." Negi wanted to run there and catch her, but then waves of flame came towards him, forcing him to jump back.

"Thank goodness he is safe." Setsuna thought as she saw Negi avoided the fire and a few seconds later, she feels the impact and the pain that follows.

The contract had prevented from death and mortal injuries, but she still suffered a broken rib and concussion as it was painful for her to move even though her body and pain shot through every nerve of her body.

And now Negi had to face the monster by himself and he knew that despite the disadvantages, he still had a chance, a chance to bring this oversized lizard down.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Veniant spiritusaeriales fulgurientes, cum fulgrationi flet tempestas austrina. Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens." He knew that this will be his one and only chance and Chamo meanwhile jumped off and ran to Setsuna's side.

"Please, Setsuna-onesan, please get up." Chamo shouted at a half conscious Setsuna.

"Please, aniki is already running low on mana, he will die as the attack will definitely not kill the dragon." Chamo said as the word death ringed in her ear.

"I... I don't want to be alone anymore…" She then entered again into the world where she would dialogue with her internal self.

"But he has hurt you." The other her said as the red eyes pierced into her heart.

"But I can't live on like this, I will rather die to let him live." Setsuna shouted as tears flowed down her cheek.

The other Setsuna watched her with a little bit of confusion, then smiled at her caringly.

"If it is so, then go, for I will be with you and may my strength be yours." Then Setsuna was brought back to reality.

When everything became clear to her sight again, she tried to get up and slowly she got up as Chamo backed off.

"Chamo-san, please get to somewhere safe." Setsuna said as Setsuna walked forward.

Chamo immediately obeyed, but as he did so, he saw something that he thought he would never see again.

Setsuna then felt a surge of small pain running through her back as she revealed once again her true form.

"I never thought I will be in this form again." Setsuna said to herself.

"But for him, I will give everything, even my own life." Setsuna then took a bold step forward signaling her faith and strength.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Kevotnos Astarapesto De Temetow Theos Ducas." Negi for the mean time had already begun his final moves as a massive thunder hits all of the creature's skin, stopping it from moving as it howled in pain.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Veniant spiritusaeriales fulgurientes, cum fulgrationi flet tempestas austrina. Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens." Negi at the same time pulled out his final move and he knew that if this did not work, he could do no more.

It is the strongest bolt Negi had ever created as he knows that Setsuna depended on him.

Then the impact shook the entire place and seconds later there ws dust everywhere, but the creature remained.

Negi then collapsed onto his knees and the only thing supporting him ws his father's staff.

Then he looked up, and found Setsuna flying in her true form and the wings made her look like angels.

"No, Setsuna." Negi cried out weakly, but he then realized what she was going to do.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Deflexio." Negi casts the spell only seconds before the destruction begins.

"Shimeiryu Ougi Raimeiken Ninotachi." The a lighting created by Setsuna almost destroyed the entire part of the hall they are fighting in, but that made sure one thing, it killed the creature.

Seconds later, mist and dust were everywhere as the creature fell to the ground and Setsuna fell out of the air.

Setsuna's fall was more like a descend instead of a fall, but the creature wanting to bring along the intruders with him, made his last struggle.

Negi noticed and quickly ran over to Setsuna's side.

"I won't loose anyone dear to me anymore." Then images from his childhood flashed before as he began the spell.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Vertatur Tempestas Veris , Nobis Protectionem Aerialem, Flans Paries Venti Verttentis." Then a cyclone appeared and at that very same moment, the dragon gave it's final breath of fire, bring destruction as its life finally died out like the flame.

Setsuna woke up several hours later to find Negi laying his head on top of her stomach and his arms latched onto her right elbow.

"How did I?" Then Setsuna remembered.

Seconds later, Negi began to stir as he woke up to find Setsuna bewildered.

"Setsuna-san you have waken up!" Negi almost cried as his heart was so relieved.

"Sorry, I am just so happy." Negi replied as he quickly wiped off the tears with his sleeves.

Then Setsuna looked away emotionlessly.

"I thought you don't care for me anymore." Setsuna's voice was filled with sadness as those wrods came.

"No, I care for you deeply." Negi replied as he was very greatly confused.

"Then why do I feel like you are not being truthful to me?" Setsuna asked as she was becoming confused as well.

"In the morning, it seems like you are not telling me something." Setsuna clarified.

"Oh, I was…just…" Negi pauses for a few seconds. "I was just confused on how I should respond to your confession last night, I am sorry that I was awake…" Then Setsuna placed two of her fingers on Negi's lips.

"Then, I will say it again. This time for real." A very rarely seen smile appeared on Setsuna's expression, it is a smile of true happiness.

"Negi-sensei, ever since the trip to Kyoto, I have fallen for you. I love you so much that I can't help myself but to think of you." It started off like last night, but instead it softer as Setsuna's feminine side was displayed this time

"Negi-sensei, I know that we are student and teacher and that I am older than you are, but I really love and care you. So please stay with me forever." Setsuna then waited for Negi's reaponse.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, although, I am still young and know very little, but I am willing to be with you as long as I live, no matter what it was in the past or what is or what will be." Then they hugged each other tightly.

"Negi-kun, I am so happy." Setsuna then cried as the joy overwhelmed her and no matter what was before them, they both would not fear as they knew they have one another.

Moments later, after they had rested long enough to get up and that Chamo, the ermine, came back, they decided to head on back

And as they made their way out of the ruin, memories from the past floated through their minds as they remembered when they first kissed to set up the temporary contract.

Then when they finally walked out of the ruin, what greeted them was a dawning sun; Negi and Setsuna were happy to see it, for it symbolized to them a new beginning. Seeing the dawning sun, they both smiled at the other and then again took

And as in all adventure stories, the hero and the heroine, found not only what they sought for, but each other as well.

The End of official chapters…

It's done. Finally, thank you for all the support. I know this last part might sounds a bit corny to you, but I like it myself.

Anyway, epilogue is up next, it will bring to you to the near future after they returned to Mahora Academy. So please stay tuned to it.

Also remember to check out my other stories as well and remember to read and review. See you guys at the epilogue.


	13. Epilogue Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

The Mage and the Swordswoman

Epilogue "Back Home"

Hey everyone, last chapter, the epilogue is here. I hope all of you enjoyed this story and I look forward to see some new Negi/Setsuna fics out here. I think I am the only one so far writing. Please also stay tuned for my future projects, although not all of them will be Negima fan fics. Also looking for editors to help me revise this story as I kind of blitzkrieg through it and there are a lot of places I think needs touch ups. If interested, please e-mail me or contact me through one of the instant messaging service. Most of the time, I will be on MSN and Yahoo, sometimes AIM, but ICQ, no.

Anyway, on with the epilogue.

It had been days since their return from jungles of South America.

The artifacts were retrieved and opened. However, concerning the rumors that it had something to do with the whereabouts of Nagi Springfield, it turned out to be false but in reality was a photo album of Negi, which to Negi's surprise that someone actually took these pictures and sent them to Nagi. What surprised him the most was that the album was titled, "Negi Springfield, My Son."

And following the death of the dragon, the enchantments surrounding the forest were broken and so Negi and Setsuna were carried and escorted out by other mages.

Then after a few days of rest at the local hotel, Negi and Setsuna were immediately sent back to Japan as their absence will attract the attention of other students, so as soon as they were both able to travel, they left for their home.

On their way home, they acted like a couple; furthermore, they called each other by their first names unlike before.

On the flight back to Japan, Negi and Setsuna enjoyed their final hours to freely address the other with just their first names and to be intimate.

"When we go back, we will have to appear as we were before in front of the others." Setsuna thought as she watched Negi's sleeping form.

"But it is enough, as long as I am with him." Setsuna then gently played with Negi's hair for a few moments before falling asleep as well.

However things turned out a little bit different than they expected.

"Welcome back, Negi-kun, Setsuna-san." The dean says as they entered his office.

"I trust that your mission went well, correct?" Konoemon then smiled evilly at them for a few seconds and with that the two young couple already learned what he meant by that.

"Dean, we…"Konoemon then raised his right hand telling them to listen.

"Negi-kun, Setsuna-chan, it is okay. It is not common nowadays for true love to be found. Plus separating them will only make more trouble for me." The dean then laughed in an annoying fashion, but Negi and Setsuna found it pleasing.

They then looked happily at the other, however, Konoemon decided to clear his throat at the time and offered them a piece of advice.

"But remember about Konoka and Asuna-chan, as sooner or later, they need to know." Konoemon then continued.

"Yes, I understand." Then they were dismissed.

The rest of the day went a lot rather strangely as they told Asuna, Konoka, Evangeline, Yue, and Nodoka about their relationship.

Each of their reaction was different, but they accepted the fact that Negi and Setsuna now loved one another and they all gave their blessing.

To some extent, at least. Since every now then, Setsuna could swear that she had discovered plots by each of the girls they informed about their relationship to seduce Negi, but that was another story.

Several months later…

"Negi, hurry up." Setsuna yelled out his name as Negi put on his jacket and ran out his apartment, which he still shared with Asuna and Konoka.

Months had passed since that adventure, Negi and Setsuna's relationship had now grown to a deeper level and tonight they were to go on their first official date as ever since they returned from the trip, they were boggled up with many other things.

However, tonight, they finally have the time to themselves after making sure that Konoka was safe as Asuna promised to stay with her.

The date, well, was similar to the first date of many other couples.

And of course, they had a great time together.

The last stop of the night before returning: The World Tree.

"It's so beautiful." Setsuna noted as she and Negi walks side by side towards the patio.

"It is." Negi agreed as they stopped right next to the railing.

Then the watched the tree and the amazing night scenery in silence as smiles formed on their face.

"Negi-kun, do you ever regret anything?" Setuna's question came very suddenly as she turned to face Negi.

"There are a lot of things that I regret, but one thing I know I will never regret." Negi replied in a confident and firm voice.

"Oh, what is it?" A curious smiles formed on Setsuna's lips.

"Being with you." That made her heart stop and again their gaze locked.

Slowly, their faces closed in and seconds later, they found their lips locked.

The kiss only lasted for several seconds, but to the two of them it seemed to have lasted forever.

As their lips parted, Setsuna leaned her body against Negi while they continued to watch the night scene.

"You are so beautiful, Setsuna-chan." Negi complemented her as his arms encircled her waist.

Setsuna said nothing but enjoy the moment with a smile.

"Let's go home now, they are probably worried about us now." Then together, hand in hand they headed home, leaving behind the magnificent scene. But it did not matter to them, because they are together, and to them, nothing else is better than to be forever with the each other.

The End…

Edited : 03/20/2011

It ends here. Also, I am perfectly happy if any of you want to write story based off this as long as it is not a yuri fic and that you tell me first.

To answer Kitsurumenokitsune's question. My approximate schedule for the past five days had been like this:

9:00 AM: Wake up

9:05AM – 9:40 AM Prayer and devotion (I am a Christian.)

9:40 AM – 9:45 AM Cleaning up (brushing teeth, washing face, and etc)

9:45 AM – 10:30 AM Other Fan Fiction and Original Work Time

10:30 AM – 11:50 AM Negima Fan Fic "The Mage and the Swordswoman" Bloc 1

11:50 AM – 12:10 PM Guitar Practice (I know it's short)

12:10 PM – 1:30 PM Lunch

1:40 PM – 4:00 Negima Fan Fic "The Mage and the Swordswoman" Bloc 2

4:10 PM – 5:50 PM Every other day, I go out to swim, if not I stay home and work "The Mage and the Swordswoman"

6:00 PM – 7:00 PM Dinner

7:00 PM – 10:00 PM Negima Fan Fic "The Mage and the Swordswoman" Bloc 3

10:00 PM – 10:10 PM Evening Prayer

10:10 PM – 10:40 PM Shower

10:50 PM Go to bed

This had been my approximate schedule for the past five days. But it's over, I can finally go back to normal.

Anyway, I will be glad to help any of you edit your works or pre-read it if you need me as long as it is not yuri fics or has anything immoral to it. Well, that will be it. See you at my other current works and future works.


End file.
